Lancelot Albion
The Lancelot Albion is a Knightmare Frame used by Suzaku Kururugi in the TV anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Design and Development Developed by Camelot, this newly built Lancelot delivers 9th generation performance. It has mobility and firepower matching the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements that was developed before it. It was the strongest KMF of the Britannia led by Lelouch. It has taken an even more elegant form than the Lancelot Conquista.Dengeki Data Collection 27 Code Geass R2 It's the Knight of Zero's personal unit. This machine inherits the Lancelot's design concept. In addition to a mobility that exceeds the domain of an ordinary person, it came to possess ultra high speed flight ability.Lancelot Albion Composite Ver. Ka box text Equipments * Landspinner High mobility driving wheels equipped to the legs of Knightmares. Other than being used during high speed movement, they perform pivot turns/ultra pivot turns by using the different rotation speeds of the left and right driving wheels(not possible with machines before the Glasgow). In combination with the Slash Harkens it's also possible to vertically climb the wall surface of a structure.1/35 Lancelot Air Cavalry manual. * Blaze Luminous Generator The Blaze Luminous is a space created due to the super compression of a Coulomb field. It's an energy armor system that applies the breakdown phenomenon. Whereas conventional solid armor sacrifices mobility in exchange for defense, such limitation doesn't exist in Blaze Luminous. The Albion retains both the forearm generators(for defense) and the shin ones(for additional kicking power) from the Conquista. * Energy Wing It's a new type of Float Unit developed by applying Blaze Luminous(beam shield) and Float theory. By oscillating the 6 beam wings from the back's base, ultra high speed flight becomes possible. Also, the beam wings can act as a shield or release dagger-like particles for attack. Because of the Energy Wings' aerodynamic ignoring maneuvers, clear afterimages are left behind in the sky deceiving the opponent's eyes.Robot Damashii Side Book. * Cockpit The conventional backward inclination type cockpit of Britannia made Knightmares is considered to be somewhat inferior regarding the pilot and machine sense of unity compared to the latecomer machines from other factions like the Guren Type-02 that used a forward inclination type. However, it excels in livability and is suitable for long campaigns.1/35 Vincent Command Type manual It is unknown if the Albion actually has an ejection mechanism, though it is most likely that it does, given Suzaku's survival following his battle with Kallen. * Factsphere The multi-information gathering system of a Knightmare. It has both an active/passive sensor for microwave band and visible light region in addition to acoustic pickup and a fire control use environmental sensor to provide the pilot with integrated information. Armaments * Slash Harkens A special tungsten carbide steel spike connected to a carbon wire emitted by a rocket motor. In addition to attacking an enemy machine, it has diverse utilities like climbing and towing. Regarding the ability of a Knightmare pilot, the way he uses the Slash Harken is judged as it's an important weapon. * Super V.A.R.I.S. (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) Main armaments, it's possible to fire solid bullets and Hadron Cannon. 3 modes: Normal, Hadron and Full Burst for different purposes. It's able to freely adjust the warhead's power. One can be stored on the rear waist when not in use. * MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) Electronic shearing weapon that uses high frequency vibrations. Since it was developed for anti-Knightmare combat, it has the power to cut a Sutherland-class machine's armor in an instant. They are stored in the scabbards to the left/right of the cockpit. Operational History The Lancelot Albion makes its combat debut during the attempted uprising against Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, led by the Knights of the Round. The Albion's superior capabilities allow Suzaku to make short work of the opposition; with the exception of Gino Weinberg, whose Tristan was only knocked out of the fight. It is later involved with Emperor Lelouch's kidnapping of the U.F.N. members, giving him cover as he set his plan in motion. The Lancelot Albion wages its final battle over Mt. Fuji, between the Black Knights and Emperor Lelouch; during the battle, Suzaku is confronted by Kyoshiro Tohdoh in his Zangetsu; he fights diligently against the Albion, but his Knightmare is simply no match for it. Tohdoh is soon forced to eject, as the Zangetsu receives a devastating hit. After a brief interruption from Tamaki; Suzaku, Lelouch, and a small group of Knightmares head for the Damocles with the intent of boarding it. Using the F.L.E.I.J.A. eliminator, the Albion is able to halt the firing of the Damocles' F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads, with most of the group breaking through the aerial fortresses' Blaze Luminous shield. The group makes it inside, before being ambushed by Gino in his rebuilt Tristan Divider; the escorting Knightmares and Lelouch's Shinkirō being destroyed in the process. Suzaku duels with Gino, eventually besting him in combat, but not before he manages to open up the Damocles' shield, allowing Kallen in the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements to take over. They clash repeatedly, before finally ending up in a stalemate. The Lancelot Albion takes a critical blow to the chest and is destroyed in an explosion, while the Guren loses its arms and head in free-fall. Gallery 17.gif|Design Lancelot Albion front lineart color.png|Albion artwork with Energy Wing System activated 2a1010a64fba.jpg|Lancelot Albion just after destroying Galahad (Oz the Reflection O2 manga) 8cb9633f66b6.jpg|Lancelot Albion taking UFN representatives hostage (Oz the Reflection O2 manga) Lancelot Albion.png|Lancelot Albion's debut Lancelot Albion - Energy Wing.jpg|Albion using the Energy Wing System for attacking Lancelot Albion - VARIS.png|Albion using one of its Super V.A.R.I.S. Particle Rifles Lancelot Albion Vs. Guren Flight SEITEN.JPG|Albion engaged in combat with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements Lancelot Albion - Hip Mounted Slash Harkens.png|Lancelot Albions hip mounted Slash Harkens Z-01z-supervaris-hadron.jpg|Super Varis Normal Mode(top) and Hadron Mode(below) Z-01z-supervaris-fullburst.jpg|Super Varis Full Burst Mode Z-01z-supervaris.jpg|Super Varis in all modes and size comparison with original Varis Z-01z-slashharken.jpg|Forearm&waist Slash Harken details Z-01z-mvs.jpg|MVS details and size comparison with Albion Z-01z-energywing.jpg|Rear lineart with energy wings activated Z-01z-blazeluminous.jpg|Foream Blaze Luminous deployed Z-01z-head.jpg|Head&torso details LancelotAlbion.png Trivia * Gundam Bael from ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans ''bear similarities to Lancelot Albion as both are advanced mecha with updated flight and weaponry that can handle an army on its own. Both were shown almost at the end of the series as their respective pilots want to change the world by risking their own lives. Not to mention both have the same voice actor Takahiro Sakurai. References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__